1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a back light unit using an electron emission device and a display including the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a back light unit using an electron emission device capable of enhancing luminous efficiency and a display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may include a display region in which a plurality of pixels is arranged on a substrate in a matrix format. Flat panel displays may display an image on the display region by connecting scan lines and data lines to each of the plurality of pixels, followed by selectively applying a data signal to the pixels.
Flat panel displays include a passive matrix-type display device and an active matrix-type display device, the types corresponding to the method used to drive the pixels. Active matrix-type display devices, in which every unit pixel is selected and turned on, are often used, as they provide good resolution, contrast, and response time.
Flat panel displays have been used as displays or monitors for information appliances, e.g., personal computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc. Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD) using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display using a plasma display panel (PDP), an electron emission device display using an electron emission device, and the like. Flat panel displays may be categorized as emissive or non-emissive, depending on whether the display produces images by generating light itself or just controlling transmission and spectral characteristics of externally supplied light, respectively.
Non-emissive displays, e.g., LCDs, use a back light unit for providing light to a panel of non-emissive elements, e.g., LCs. The back light unit may include electron emission devices. Electrons are emitted from an emitter of an electron emitter substrate towards an anode electrode, and a photoluminescent material on the anode electrode emits light in response to the electrons.
If such a back light unit is used, luminance of the display may be enhanced by increasing an amount of the emitted electrons by increasing a driving voltage. However, when the driving voltage is increased, power consumption is also increased.